· яεмεмвεя ·
by HinataElric
Summary: Recuerdos del dia en que te conoci y te empeze a querer; Pense que que mis sacrificios serian en vano.


Hihi tomodachis pues esta es la primera vez que escribo un Renji x Rukia es que no se todo el mes traigo el gusanito de "quiero fic renruki" pero pues como apenas soy nuevecita en esta couple y todo eso pues primero les escribo un One-shot espero les guste. Esta historia es contada por Renji-sama (ajala Renji-sama *-* que sexy sonó jaja es que soy una pervert cuando se trata de Renji)

Ya sabe lo que sigue no: Bleach no me pertenece pero si lo fuera Renji-sama e Ichi-kun serian violados por mí *-*.

__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__

**Remeber**

_**.- ¿Lo recuerdas? Dijo un hombre alto con una cabellera rojiza frente a una mujer postrada en una cama con un respirador artificial conectado a ella- El día en que nos conocimos…**_

- Era el día mas helado de nuestra infancia, como alguien huérfano no tenia a donde ir, mas que las calles, la gente solo pasaba mirándome con repulsión, como si yo fuese un asesino, me encontraba sentado en un viejo sofá, la lluvia comenzaba a caer, estaba helándome, corrí en busca de refugio pero no encontré, corrí, corrí, hasta que caí por un estúpido charco, al levantar mi mirada ahí estabas tu, ofreciéndome ayuda un pequeña niña de cabello color negro azulado y unos bellos ojos lila, tomaste mi mano y me ayudaste a levantarme te pregunte quien eras no respondiste, y te alejaste corriendo, trate de seguirte peor te perdí, al día siguiente haría lo mismo de siempre, robar para comer, robar para sobrevivir, y ahí estas tu, en la vieja panadería te vi desde el cristal estabas tomando una barra de pan, pensaste que nadie te vería, pero el dueño te observo, trataste de salir pero el te atrapo, tratabas de zafarte de sus grandes manos, querías huir pero ya estabas atrapada, algo me obligan a ayudarte y así, fue entre al lugar y con un golpe el te soltó tome tu mano y salimos huyendo, el venia detrás de nosotros pero ja –sonrió- nadie es tan rápido como yo, para mi mala suerte ya no podías mas, y estábamos apunto de ser atrapados, te tome en brazos, para mi sorpresa eras muy liviana, corrí contigo sobre mi, y al final el nos dejo de perseguir, llegamos a un parque, así te coloco sobre la hierba, Tu solo me dijiste gracias, y yo solo respondí con un "no es nada", nuestra miradas se cruzaron desde ese día supimos que nos uniría una gran vinculo de amistad-

_**.- Sabes, como desearía que abrieras esos ojos en este instante… como me duele haberte dejado ir…**_

.- Cada día que pasaba, nuestras aventuras crecían, a tu lado me sentía Bien, no había ya esa soledad amarga que invadía todo mi ser, Los días no se hacían esperar tu cada día crecías un poco mas, tan solo al verte me sonrojaba pero tenia que ocultarlo, 18 de octubre… ese día una sociedad de niños huérfanos nos llevo a una casa hogar, éramos como dos peces en el agua, éramos desconocidos la mirada de todos estaban sobre nosotros, tu mirada en ese instante estaba perdida, quizás estabas feliz ya no pasaríamos frio, pero esto suena egoísta, pero querida permanecer mas tiempo solo contigo, no quería que nadie se te acercara, pero eso no sucedió, los niños de nuestra edad se acercaban a nosotros, hacían tantas preguntas jajá –rio de nuevo- parecíamos celebridades, Uno de ellos te tomo de la mano pidiendo que lo siguieras, ambos lo hicimos, nos mostro nuestra habitación, desde que tengo memoria no había dormido sobre un futon desde hace tanto tiempo, tus ojos brillaron, y agradeciste-

.- "Que te parece Renji, al fin un lugar donde dormir bien" –sonreíste y te recostaste

.- "Si…"– estaba molesto, no quería estar con esas personas, solo quería estar contigo y estaba siendo egoísta ahora teníamos donde dormir y donde comer-

.- "Te pasa algo cabello de mecha" – me dijo con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

.- "Nada… es solo que…. Jajaja me das riza" – que estúpida respuesta de mi parte-

.- "a veces siento que eres muy raro y no se el porque estoy contigo"

.- "hmp porque no hay nadie tan fuerte como yo" – y el ego continua creciendo

.- "Eres un tonto…" – veo como tu mirada se apaga levemente y caes al suelo

.- "Rukia, Rukia" – grito tu nombre – "que demonios te pasa Rukia" – porque no reaccionas, que te sucede estoy desesperado-

-Poco a poco abres esos ojos, sonríes y dices que no es nada, pero se que algo no esta Bien, te levantas y sales de la habitación, y así pasaron los días, nada fuera de lo normal, solo que cada día te veías mas pálida, cada día tus ojos morían, porque estas así, eh hecho algo, para que ya no rías como antes, Una mañana desperté y no estabas, adonde habías ido me pregunte, Salí de la habitación y trate de buscarte pregunte a una de las mujeres a cargo del lugar en donde te encontrabas-

.- Tamako-san ah visto a Rukia –pregunte-

.- Ella fue adoptada –me dijo feliz-

.- ¿Eh? Adoptada – no podía creer lo que escuchaba

.- Si, me alegro mucho por Rukia-san, la Familia Kuchiki fue muy amable por querer hacerse cargo de una niña enferma,

.- Rukia, enferma – estaba aun más sorprendido

.- Byakuya-sama sin duda es tan amable por adoptar a Rukia-san, según el desde hace muchos años la ah estado buscando, pero muy bien por ella que encontró su verdadero Hogar-

-Estaba sorprendido, porque Rukia no se despidió de mí, después de todo lo que pasamos juntos, ni siquiera una maldita nota-

_**.- Rukia, despierta, llevas mas de una semana en esta cama, te lo ruego Rukia despierta – apreté mis manos sobre las sabanas rogando que despertaras, rogando ver de nuevo esa sonrisa-**_

- pasaron 9 años después de la ultima vez que te vi en persona, Salí de ese maldito orfanato ya no era el mismo de antes, cada día de nuevo en las calles, me hacia agresivo, cada parte de mi, a pesar de los años no te había olvidado, parecía que todo era un infierno, me llevaba el carajo, y ahí estabas tu, de nuevo como siempre en una revista, anuncio de televisión, periódicos, La gran Kuchiki Rukia, eras Famosa, y rica, pertenecías a la Familia mas importante de todo Tokio estaba feliz por eso, aunque ya no tenias esa mirada que te caracterizaba, ya no era la Rukia que conocí, no eras mi Rukia…

_**.- Rukia, recuerdas la noche, que te espere fuera del lugar en donde te presentarías en concierto, espere toda la noche.**_

- Tenia planeado enfrentar, lo que me estaba atormentando todos estoy años, el porque la persona que mas había querido se había dicho sin decir adiós, cada día intentaba buscarte, hasta que me harte de ser aquel estúpido perro que estuviese detrás de ti, queriendo ser parte de tu vida, que patético, aquella noche de tu concierto en Osaka, ahí estaba yo, afuera del lugar donde entrabas, esperando a que de una buena vez salieras, y te encontraras conmigo, quizás ya no me reconocerías, parte de arriba de mis cejas estaba cubierta por tatuajes, al igual que mi cuerpo, estaba aburrido de esperar, cuando estaba apunto de irme saliste, con el… Kuchiki Byakuya, Uno de los hombres más influyentes de Japón, me pare frente a ti, Unos lentes negros cubrían tu bello rostro-

.- "Rukia, me recuerdas…." –dije esperando una respuesta por parte tuya, pero jamás llego, me pasaste de largo como toda estúpida estrella engreída- "Rukia, soy Renji" – Detuviste el paso, y regresaste a verme-

.- "Renji… no se quien eres. Así que no te dirijas a mi como si me conocieras" – Tus palabras eran navajas cubriendo mi cuerpo un escalofrió me recorría, Subiste a un lujoso auto y te perdí de vista –

.- "DEMONIOS" –grite furioso no, me daría por vencido y jure que te encontraría-

_**.- No me arrepiento de haber sido victima de insultos, burlas, Golpes, causados por personas cerca de ti, si no hubiera entrado a Tu casa esa noche mientras dormías, nunca te hubiera dicho que te amaba- **_

.- Ahora sabia donde vivías, después de algunas semanas de seguirte, dieron fruto, era gigante, y tradicional, no me sorprendía que la familia Kuchiki tuviera una casa tan grande, por la parte trasera trepe la barda, mirando e lado a lado, para nos ser sorprendido, entre a tu habitación, no era difícil de adivinar cual era, desde que te conocía tenias esa afición por los conejos, la ventana estaba abierta y entre, ahí estabas tu recostada en la cama, mis rostro se puso mas rojo que un tomate, era tu… s-sin ropa, "Quien demonios dormía sin ropa" me dije a mi mismo, me quede como idiota mirando tu hermoso cuerpo, era pequeño, pero no negaba que era demasiado atractivo, "rayos" –me dije a mi mismo, te diste la vuelta y abriste los ojos, te quedaste mirándome, cruzaste los brazos y te sentaste en la cama-

.- "Tu que haces aquí" –me dijiste-

.- "Quiero que me digas el porque" – la mire a los ojos ella solo me evadía

.- "¿Por qué? A que te refieres ni siquiera te conozco, solo as un favor y sal de mi habitación

.- "¡Que no me ves!" – le dije molesto – "Soy Renji, soy aquel que siempre estuvo a tu lado cuando no tenias a nadie, porque no me recuerdas, solo fueron 9 años, yo siempre te eh tenido en mi memoria" –te levantaste y, corriste a abrazarme – "Rukia…."

.- "Si te recuerdo es solo que…" –pausaste-

.- "Acaso tu hermanito se molestara de que te mescles con una basura como yo, ja era de saber tu eres como el no queda nada de la Rukia que conocí"- dije molesto para alejarte de mi

.- "No seas idiota, Nii-sama es muy estricto, si sabe que eres por el cual me escape de casa para irte a buscar no me quiero imaginar lo que haría"

.- "¿Que tu que, hiciste que?" – la mire sorprendido

.- "Varias veces después de ser adoptada, me escape de casa, pero mi habitación estaba en el tercer piso así que siempre, terminaba lastimada, el odia cuidarme, el sabe que tengo alguna enfermedad, ni siquiera se lo que yo tengo, deje de escaparme porque se lo jure, y jure que te olvidaría"-

.- "Rukia… Pero porque no te despediste de mi… solo tenia que ser un adiós"

.- "Yo no tenia el valor para hacerlo, no quería mirarte y saber que jamás volvería a verte… perdona Renji" – sentí su cuerpo de nuevo abrazándome-

.- "Lo entiendo…"

.- "Renji… vete" –dijo secamente-

.- "Que me vaya… pero Rukia" –la abrasé mas fuerte-

.- "Vete Renji no quiero volverte a ver nunca" – cada palabra eran estacas atravesando mi pecho, en cada una de sus palabras ella se aferraba a mi mas fuerte-

.- "Si quieres que me vaya porque no me sueltas" – pregunte

.- "Mi cuerpo me impide soltarte, Soy tan débil por decir que te vallas, soy tan débil por amarte tanto y hacerme daño a mi misma"

.- "¿me amas?" –quede sorprendido, siempre pensé que ella solo me veía como un amigo, como me puede amar, soy tan idiota

-Sus lagrimas recorrían su bellos rostro, y de nuevo su ojos de apagaban, la tome en brazos, se había desmayado, la abrasé con fuerza y la recosté en su cama, espere hasta que despertara, tome su mano con fuerza, la había extrañado tanto, al poco rato abrió poco a poco sus ojos, aferre su cuerpo contra el mío y antes de que dijera algo la bese, ella correspondió, ese beso que anhelaba tanto darle, acaricie su espalda desnuda, deshice el beso para comenzar a besar su cuello, mis labios bajaban a sus hombros, su respiración aumentaba, la recosté en la cama, con cuidado para continuar mi camino hacia sus senos eran hermosos, con mis manos los acariciaba lentamente causando en ella mis sensaciones-

.- "T-tonto q-que h-haces" –dijo entre cada respiración

.- "Es tu regalo de cumpleaños" –sonreí malévolamente, para comenzar a morder delicadamente uno de sus pezones

.- "ahí –un gemido por parte d ella no se hizo esperar- P-pero n-no es mi cumpleaños i-idiota"

.- "Lo se, pero es por tus cumpleaños pasados" –dije para volver de nuevo a mi suculento manjar

.-"N-no es Justo Ren…ji ahhh –otro gemido por parte tuya al sentir mi mano acariciando tus muslos-

.- "Que no es justo eh" – acariciaba sus muslos con las llamas de mis dedos haciendo que Rukia se arqueara un poco

.- "Q-que t-tu a-aun sigas c-con ropa" –sus palabras entrecortadas aumentaban el clima de la excitación que llenaba la habitación

-Con un poco de esfuerzo sus suaves manos me desprendían poco a poco de mi ropa, y al llegar a ese lugar sus mejillas se tornaron color cereza, bajo el bóxer que cubría a mi miembro lentamente –

.- "listo" – su respiración aumentaba-

-Con lentitud introducía mis dedos a esa su húmeda cavidad, haciendo que su excitación crecía era considerablemente, mientras mis dedos de movían dentro de ella, mordía levemente de muevo esos senos que me volvían loco, aferrándose a mi Rukia besaba mi cuello, saque mis dedos fuera de ella, para abrazarla y levantarla un poco ambos sabíamos lo que seguía-

.- "¿Estas segura?" – pregunte no quería hacer algo mas sin que ella lo deseara, Rukia asintió

-La levante de su cintura un poco, para comenzar a penetrarla lentamente, su barrea de la virginidad cedía poco a poco, un gemido de dolor inundo su boca, tome su rostro y nos fundimos en un beso cargado de deseo y éxtasis, ella subía y bajaba lentamente para hacer las penetraciones mas excitantes, los besos crecían, la lujuria nos invadía, sus finas manos acariciaban mi espalda, el Orgasmos estaba a punto de suceder, Rukia arqueo su espalda, mientras mis manos aferraban su espalda, caímos exhaustos.

.- "Eres…. U-un tonto" –su respiración aun era rápida

.- "Un tonto que te hizo gozar como nunca" – la abrasé fuertemente sin querer dejarla de nuevo- "Rukia "-dije con un semblante serio en mi rostro- "Solo quería que supieras que no me quedare y que después de esta noche jamás me volverás a ver, me iré de Japón- tus ojos se abrieron sorprendida inundándose de lagrimas cristalinas

.- "Quiero…." – dijo entre sollozos- "Quiero ir contigo"

.- "No puedes… "– apenas la había encontrado y me dolía dejarla

.- "Porque me haces esto eres un tonto, seguro solo querías tener sexo conmigo… por eso te vas" –sus lagrimas corrían por su rostro, con mis dedos trataba de limpiarlas pero ella lo impedía-

.- "¡NO! lo que mas deseaba era estar contigo…ser parte de ti y que tu fueras parte de mí – Sus lagrimas aumentaban mas sus sollozos eran dolorosos

.- "No puedes dejarme sola" – decía mientras apretaba sus puños mirándome con dolor

.- "Rukia…."- le llame-

.- "Dime…" – su voz estaba perdida

.- "Te quieres casar conmigo" – sus mirada se clavo en mi comenzó a llorar en mi pecho maldiciéndome, eh insultándome con una sonrisa en su rostro

.- "Eres un idiota…" –dijo sonriente

.- "Eso es un *acepto Renji eres el mejor del mundo* jeje" –la mire sus lagrimas aun corrían por los ojos, pero ya no eran de tristeza si no de felicidad-

_**.-Esa noche me fui y prometí que regresaría en mes por ti antes debía arreglar unos asuntos, y así fue regrese a tu casa pero ya no estabas, estaba vacía y en tu habitación solo una carta dirigida a mi ¿recuerdas lo que decía?, yo si y lo recuerdo muy bien**_

-Perdóname por no esperarte, Nii-sama se entero de la noche que pasamos juntos, estaba tan furioso, según el por mi bienestar debía olvidarme de ti, Me ah obligado a irme a Hokkaido con una amiga de el, Te echare mucho de menos, Quiero que sepas que te amare por siempre, Hoy tenia una sorpresa que darte, Seremos Padres, no quiero que me busques Renji… solo quiero que seas feliz y se que a mi lado no lo serás… Te amo Renji… olvídame y busca a otra mujer que pueda darte todo lo que yo no puedo… Siempre serás mi mejor amigo y la persona que amo…

Ps: eres un idiota tonto cabeza de mecha

_**.- Jure buscarte, jure encontrarte, tanto tiempo pidiendo a , que aparecieras, busque en todo Hokkaido y jamás te encontré porque lo años pasaron tan lentos, me alejaron de ti dos veces, acaso para tu hermano no era bueno para ti, 5 años mas creía que me volvía loco, hasta que ese maldito de tu hermano me encontró mientras te buscaba-**_

-Caminaba de diario por las calles de Sapporo, el invierno se hacia presenta las calles estaban cubiertas de Yuki, ahí estaba el parado frente a mi

.- "¿Dónde esta Rukia?" –Pregunte sin rodeos-

.- "En el hospital…" -dijo secamente

.- "¡Que le ah sucedido!" –grite

.- "Ah tenido una recaída por su enfermedad"

.- "¿En que hospital esta?" –pregunte desesperado

.- "Esta en el hospital Higashi Tokushukai aquí en sapporo Airi esta con ella"

.- "¿Quién es Airi?" –pregunte

.-"Tu hija" –respondió

-Salí corriendo de ahí dirigiéndome al lugar donde Rukia se encontraba-

--

.-Todo esto me ah traído hasta aquí, tienes que despertar Rukia-mi desesperación aumentaba, el ruido de la puerta me saco de mis pensamiento, era una pequeña niña pelirroja con los ojos de Rukia, ella debía ser Airi-

.- ¿Papi? –dijo la pequeña para correr hacia mi y abrazarme

.- Airi… - era igual a su madre la abrasé con fuerza

.- Mami me conto mucho de ti, ¡mira tengo una foto tuya! – de su bolsillo sacando una foto mía

.- ¿porque tardaste tanto? – me interrogo mientras sus bellos ojos me miraban

.- Me perdí… - dije mientras de sonreía

.- Que tontito papi – me dedicaba una tierna sonrisa, mientras me tomaba de las manos- Mami estará Bien ¿cierto? Mi tío dice que ella estará muy Bien en unos días

.- Si… ella estará muy Bien no te preocupes – dije mientras miraba a Rukia

-Sentí tu mano apretándome te mire, habías abierto tus ojos, estaba tan feliz te bese como un loco tu sonreíste aparatándome - Eres un tonto cabeza de fosforo – me decía sonriente- Tu nunca vas a cambiar- dije – Porque me buscaste- me dijo – porque te amo – sonreí abrazándola – No me dejes nunca escuchaste – dijo seria - ¡que estas loca si tu fuiste quien me dejo! – Rukia solo rio- ajaja adoro cuando te molestas

-Solo se que a partir de ahora, jamás te dejare, y todo saldrá Bien atulado y al de Airi-

__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__

Espero que les haya gustado


End file.
